The opposite effect
by EvilWaffleS
Summary: Pearl Fey is living with the Wrights. When she overhears Klavier teasing Ema she tries to get them together. She pushes Ema to breaking point and Ema ends up getting with someone else...
1. Prologue

Apollo once lived with the Wrights, for about six weeks. He then found himself kicked out in place of a blonde teenager. This girl, Apollo later found out was called Pearl Fey, a sixteen year old who was a cousin to one of Phoenix's old friends. Apollo was then forced to find a new place to live; he now lived in the same house as the Skye sisters and Lana's husband Jake. He was a low maintenance lodger, paying his way and never questioning the rules.

Pearl was an over the top and excitable girl. She didn't mean to be, she was just very new to the city – which Apollo soon realised. The only thing was she was very obsessed with two things. Romance and Klavier Gavin.

It was by pure chance that she had seen Klavier teasing Ema one afternoon. It was a conversation nobody would be able to forget.

"_Fraulien!" Ema sighed, pushing the plaster for her mould into Apollo's arms._

"_What!?" Ema snarled._

"_Wow Fraulien. Maybe you don't want these Snackoos then." Klavier flashed the bag of chocolate snackoos in front of her face._

"_Gimme!" She screamed, leaping up to try and grab the treats._

"_Na, not unless you kiss me liebe." Klavier grabbed her waist and pulled her into a forced kiss._

Since that day, Pearl and Trucy were determined to get Ema and Klavier together. Since that day, Ema tried to avoid them.

-x-x-

"Good morning Apollo." Lana smiled.  
"Good morning Lana." He smiled his usual morning smile – a small smile which brightened anyone's day.  
"Care for some food?" Apollo looked into the pan. Pancakes.  
"Mm, please." He then joined Jake on the couch.

"How are ya cowboy?" Jake greeted.

"Not too bad thanks." Apollo replied honestly as he glanced at the front page of the paper.

Ema ran on a specific routine in the morning. If she's had a bad dream and it kept her awake the night before, the day after would suck for her. If she managed to sleep all night, she'd be nice until she saw Klavier.

The door slamming was heard on the floor below. Apollo waited until she came down.

"Bad dream?"  
"Yeah about that stupid brat Pearl getting me with Klavier!" She shivered. "Ugh…I feel sick just thinking about it! I can only imagine what it's like for you to know that she got you kicked out your house and office!"  
"At least she's not trying to set me up with Klavier." Apollo stated coldly.

"Do you want this coffee on you lap!?" She threatened.

"Sorry…"  
"At least if my day starts this bad it isn't going to get worst…" Ema stated. She knew she would wind up regretting it.


	2. Klavier's gift

"Why has it just occurred to me right this minute that my life sucks?" Ema took a deep breath before stepping out of her car. She noticed that Pearl and Trucy were just leaving the precinct so she made sure not to step out until they'd gone. Once they'd left, Ema made her way up to her office. She sneezed as soon as she stepped in. She looked around, her eyes focused on the bouquet of flowers on her desk.

_Thanks for the flowers Fraulien xx Klavier _Ema grabbed the tag, ripped it up then threw the flowers out the window. She sighed heavily before Klavier burst through the door, the flowers Ema had just thrown from her window on his head.  
"Fraulien…" He pulled the leaves and flowers from his hair. "…Why did you throw my little gift out the window?..."  
"Two reasons. First, I hate you. Second I didn't send _you _anything!"

"Fraulien, that hurts." He smiled. "Plus, it had your signature." He pulled the card from his pocket.

Sure enough, the card had her signature on it. She didn't sign anything so she only had one idea. They'd forged it.  
"That's not mine." Ema pulled a snackoo from her bag and crunched it. "It's forged."  
"Really Fraulien?"  
"Yes really." Ema bit. "Now, give me a job or get out the office."  
"Then in that case. You can take this to Herr Forehead for me." He dropped a book on the desk.  
"Does this have any relevance to work whatsoever?"  
"Nein, but I need someone to take it."  
"Can't you just give it me later? I live in the same house as him. _Remember!_"  
"It needs to be done. Now." She growled as she took the book into her arms and snatched the card from Klavier.

-x-x-

"Polly!"  
"Mr Justice!" Apollo's perfect morning was about to be destroyed.  
"Morning Trucy, Pearl." He didn't look up from his book. "Can I help you?"  
"Mr Justice. Are you still upset because I took your room and office?"  
"No." _yes…_

"Polly! C'mon! I thought you'd like your own office!"

Sure Apollo worked in his own _personal _office. The only thing was, it was overlooking the Wright's office. He got quite lonely, having grown up alone in the orphanage with all of his friends adopted away. It hurt, when he looked out the window at Trucy and Pearl and Mr Wright playing happy families inside their office. He had to pay almost all the rent for this office, not that a fifteen dollar a month cash injection from the Wright's meant much.

"I do like my own office." Apollo spoke in a one tone voice. "Now…what do you want?"  
"Well we came to say hi, but if you're gonna be like that!" Trucy bit before grabbing Pearl by the wrist and pulling her out.

"No Trucy! I didn't-!" Apollo took a deep breath before dropping into his chair and slamming his head on the desk. "Ugh…she's too much hassle."

Apollo felt really guilty, he glanced out the window. He saw Trucy storm in, crying and slam the door shut on another room. He watched Mr Wright, making sure he wasn't going to rush up to the office in a furious rage.

"Anyone home?" Ema peered around the edge of the door. "Whoa, what's up with you?"  
"I think I've pissed off Trucy…"  
"Hmph. Well, she needs to quit with the whole 'happy-go-lucky' act." Ema didn't sympathise for her. "So what'd you say?"  
"I got quite upset 'cause she was yelling at me about having my own office…"

"At least she hasn't done to you what she did to me!" Ema screamed.  
"Alright calm down." Apollo massaged his aching head. "Do you want a coffee?"  
"Sure."

Steam rose from the two mugs as Ema sat opposite Apollo.  
"So what's she done this time?" He lowered his book onto the glass desk.  
"Her and Pearl forged my signature for one." She pulled the card from the pocket of her lab coat and tossed it towards Apollo. "Then they decided to send flowers to Klavier in my name!"  
"Alright, but I can tell that's not the only thing that's made you mad."  
"No, Klavier just decided to give me flowers in return. When I threw them out the window, they landed on his head."  
"Hehe, that sounds more like the Ema I know." Apollo smiled. "So is that why you came here? To bitch about him?"  
"Oh no, he told me to deliver this." She pulled a blue book from her bag.  
"Couldn't he have just given you this to take home tonight?"  
"What is it?"  
"It's just a story." Apollo replied. "It's about some world famous rock-star, like Klavier, who sleeps with a fan girl. When she falls pregnant and has a baby. She proves it is his and pulls out every stop to make him be a dad. I thought it would suit Klavier really."  
"Hm. Really?" She turned the book over. "Can I borrow this?"  
"Huh? Oh sure."

"Well, I'd better be off. Do you want a lift back tonight?"  
"Alright."

-x-x-

"Trucy…" Pearl sat beside her on the bed, hugging the magician into her chest. "Mr Justice didn't mean that…"  
"How do you know?"  
"'Cause I used to be with Nick and his special someone. Only, I was wrong."  
"Daddy had a special someone?" Trucy suddenly stopped crying. "Oh tell me! Please Pearly!"  
"Well…my cousin Mia used to be his boss. Then she…died and her little sister, Maya came to visit him. Then about a year later I came too. It was a long time ago…maybe eight years. But Maya and Nick did everything. I used to think they were special someones."

"Really? So what happened?"  
"Nick losing his badge happened. Him and Maya never spoke." Now Pearl was starting to cry.

"Oh Pearly don't cry." Trucy hugged her tight.  
"Now do you understand why I need to get Klavier and Ema together? They're made for each other."

"We're gonna get them together!" Trucy declared.

-x-x-

"Mr Gavin? How would you like to go on a date with Ms Skye?" Klavier noted that the young spirit medium was always polite.

"Fraulien, as much as I hate to say this – she won't want to go."  
"Oh, well we'll deal with that. She won't know you'll be there." She giggled.

"Ah, ok Fraulien. By the way, she says she didn't send the flowers."  
"Yes she did. Bye Mr Gavin!" The line went dead.

"Hm, so Fraulien detectiv did send me the flowers…"

-x-x-

When Ema returned, chocolates were on the desk…


	3. Ema falls for the trap

As anyone with at least one brain cell could work out, the chocolates didn't last very long. She did try one, they turned out to be liquor filled so they soon found a date with the trash can. Oh, and she made sure to save some for Klavier's head. Amongst the many things she hated about Klavier (of which there were too many to list) one of her least favourite was the fact that he smoked. Whenever he was near her she could smell it on his clothes and whenever he was in his office…well he usually had one in his mouth.

She burst into his office, choking on the cigarette fumes. She snatched it out of his mouth and stamped it into the carpet.  
"You idiot! Do you not get it?" She held the chocolates she had taken from the box in her hands. She snatched his lighter. "I don't like you." She used the lighter to melt the chocolate onto his hair and clothes.

She then stormed off…

-x-x-

"…ok, so what's in the house?" Apollo asked.  
"There's some chicken, some onions, some mince, some tomatoes and some pasta…that's about it." Lana said.

"Sure, I don't mind. So what time are you gonna be back?"  
"I should only be about half an hour. Let my sister know too will ya?" The line then died.

Apollo made sure to stop by the supermarket with Ema after she picked him up that night. He noticed she was strangely quiet and in her shell. Sure, she was a grouch but she could be quite talkative after some time.  
"Ema…what's the matter? You're never this quiet…"  
"Mind your business Apollo." She spoke silently, just followed him. When she wasn't looking he made sure to grab a bag of snackoos and shoved them under the rest of the shopping. He made sure to grab some potato chips for himself later.

-x-x-

After dinner Ema had just gone off. As soon as she had gone the phone rang.

"Hello this is the Skye residence, Lana speaking…ah ok, I'll just go get her." She stood in the hallway. "Ema! Phone!" Ema then miserably stalked down the stairs to get the phone. "Man what's up with her?" Lana moaned.

"Lana, she's having a tough day." Apollo replied. "I'm not good with girl stuff, so I don't know what's going off in her head."  
"At least you're honest." Lana chuckled.

"Ya know what cowboy? You don't really know much about girls do ya?" Apollo was stretched out over the whole couch he was sat on.

"No, but then again. I was sheltered for sixteen years." Apollo stretched his limbs.

"Too true." Jake took a sip from the can of beer in front of him. "Well, it's still easy to tell that she's having trouble with a bloke."  
"You think so? How's that?" Apollo asked.

"Because, dear little attorney. She has that sad depressed face and faraway look in her eyes." Lana stood over him. "Judging by her eyes…I can tell she's having issues with…Gavin again."  
"How'd you work that out?"  
"That's a secret." She smiled, ruffling Apollo's hair before walking away.

-x-x-

"Hey Ema!" Trucy screamed down the phone.  
"Trucy Wright. Give me one could reason why I shouldn't slam this phone down."  
"Because daddy said I should make it up to you." She said.

"I don't believe you. Put your dad on."  
"Daddy!" Trucy called. Then there was a long silence which made Ema suspicious.

"Ema, I heard you wanted to talk to me?"  
"Yeah, how's Trucy going to make it up to me?"  
"She and Pearls are going to take you to dinner." Phoenix replied.

"You think that's really going to make it better?" Ema asked.

"I don't see why not."

"…idiot…" She cursed under her breath. "Alright, when?"

"The night after tomorrow. La Push restaurant, eight p.m. sharp at table sixteen."

"Alright."

"Thanks daddy." Trucy kissed his cheek as he put the phone down. "She never would have believed me…"

"Ok. Now you just go ring Klavier and tell him that his date's ready for him."

-x-x-

The following day was hell for her. Yet more gifts 'magically' appeared at Ema's desk. Klavier had become even more annoying and less bearable than usual when he dumped her at a crime scene and told her to work her entire shift without moving from the spot. Although at one point she did manage to sneak away to see her sister and grab a Starbucks while starting to read the book Apollo had given her.

"Aren't you just the tiniest bit suspicious about tomorrow night?" Lana asked curiously.

"A little. But still, if I can stick it out they might stop." Ema admitted.

"I guess. Who's the defence attorney on the case you're working on?"  
"Some district attorney with a name I can't pronounce."

"Not Apollo then?" Lana took note of her sister's reaction at the mention of the attorney's name. Her fingers curled around the edges of her book and her look was one of shock for a brief moment.

"N-no. Look, are you ok with me going out tomorrow?"  
"Of course I am. I hope they stop trying to hook you up too."

That night, Jake was working security at the precinct and Apollo stayed in his room, glued to a book which he had become enthralled in. As his throat became dry and he became desperate for a drink he put the book down and quietly made his way down the stairs. He could here the girls busily chatting away as he stood near the door to the loving room/kitchen area.

"You need to learn how to relax sis." Lana chuckled.

"Well I can't."

"I know you can't, maybe you need help."  
"Help?" Ema seemed concerned.

"How about a massage?"  
"From you?"  
"No." Lana said coldly. "From a bloke of course."

"Who?"  
"He lives in this house and is a very _very _good masseuse."  
"If it's Jake. No thanks…"  
"No. no. Like I'd let my husband touch you." Lana laughed. "Remember how I told you I had met Apollo before, a few years back."  
"Yeah…"  
"Well, when I had the problems with my back I used to visit that acupuncturist, there was a college kid who worked there too along with a woman who ran massages. The college kid was Apollo."  
"Really!?"

"Lana! You promised you'd never say anything!" Apollo burst through the door.

"How long have you been there!?" Ema barked.  
"Um…" Apollo blushed.

"I don't see why you're so ashamed of it." Lana smiled.

"I'm not…it's just…I'd rather not have everyone know and bug me for a massage whenever they get stressed…" He didn't realise that his skills as a masseuse would come in handy.

-x-x-

The following evening, Lana and Jake were having a romantic meal Apollo had cooked for them, Apollo himself was staying in his room and Ema was getting ready to go out. She busily pasted herself with make-up to make herself look nicer, she had to be at the restaurant in twenty minutes.

She needed to get a final opinion on the way she looked. She didn't want to disturb her sister or Jake so she found herself outside her lodger's room.  
"Come in!" Apollo called.

"Apollo, I need your opinion on something." Apollo stopped looking at his computer screen and swivelled his chair to face her. "I need a man's opinion on how I look."

She wore a black silk dress which clung to her thin frame and showed off every subtle curve of her body. It was strapless and she had complimented it with a black cardigan.  
"Wow…" Apollo knew he was staring at her. "You look absolutely fantastic."

"You think?"  
"Yeah."  
"Cool. It means I can fit in, in the restaurant."  
"Enjoy yourself Ema." She put her hand under his chin and pushed his mouth shut.

"Bye Apollo."

If only she realised it was a trap, Klavier was at the table in the restaurant, not Trucy or Pearl.


	4. The date gone wrong and Polly messing up

A scientifically brilliant mind like Ema's should surely be able to sense a trap. Normally she would, only she hadn't managed this time. She climbed out of her rather old car and grabbed her purse. She made her way into the fancy restaurant and told the waiter the table number. As she approached there was only one person at the table, it wasn't a child, it was an adult. Only the person was behind a menu.

She took her seat silently and tried to work out who the person was. They were wearing a pristine black suit but she couldn't see their head or face because it was behind a menu. She noticed this person was quite broad and he looked tall. She thought of only one person. Gavin. She had been set up.

"Gavin!" She had to resist screaming the building down.

"Ah Fraulien, I wasn't expecting you to come. You must surely fancy me if you turned up."  
"Wait hold on! Gavin! I hate you!" She screeched. "I thought Trucy was meant to be here!"

"Nein Fraulien. She never was coming. I was here instead." Ema rushed out, she was about to cry.

She'd gotten home quick and the force of her slamming her door shook the whole house. Apollo couldn't hear because he had headphones in but he felt the mild tremor of her slamming the door. Still, he ignored it, choosing to pay more attention to his music.

-x-x-

Lana and Jake broke their kiss at the sound of Ema.  
"You should…" Jake breathed heavily.  
"Can't she wait?" Lana panted. "I'm with you right now." She kissed him lightly.

"She's your sister!" Jake laughed. "Don't worry, I'll wait."

"Thanks baby." She pressed her lips to him again.

"Ema…" Lana saw her buried amongst pillows on her bed. "Ema, you're back early. What happened!?"  
"Gavin!" She sobbed, only her voice was muffled.

"Gavin? What does Gavin have to do with you going to dinner with Trucy?"  
"He…he…he…" She was so tense, too tense, and was sobbing too much.  
"Calm down…" It was five minutes before she spoke.

"It was a trick, one I fell for. I wasn't going to meet Trucy and Pearl, I was going to meet Klavier…" She wiped away a single tear that stained her cheek. "I can't believe it! Now leave me alone, please."

"No!"  
"Why not!?"  
"Because you're so upset."  
"I'll…I'll be fine."

"Are you sure because me and Jake were planning on heading out so…"  
"I'll be absolutely fine. I just need to calm down. Enjoy yourself."  
"If you're sure." She stroked her sister's hair. "Be good ok? Apollo's in his room if you need anything."  
"O-ok."

-x-x-

She waited for Lana and Jake to go out before she left her room.

"Hey Ema, what are you doing back so early?"  
"You mean you didn't hear me slamming the door and things?"  
"No, I didn't take my headphones out." Apollo admitted. "So what happened?"  
"Nothing really, I got there to find Klavier there, it turned out it was all a trick, Trucy and Pearl set me up." She wiped the make-up from her cheeks. "I ran off, crying."  
"So you haven't eaten or anything?"

"No…"  
"Well you hungry? I don't mind making you something to eat."  
"I can't-!" She didn't want to be a pest.

"Nonsense, it's no problem." Apollo smiled reassuringly.

"Um…then please."

He boiled her up some pasta and made her the sauce he knew she loved. He poured her a drink of vodka and coke too.

"It's not quite as swanky as a posh restaurant but…"  
"It's better company." Ema smiled, her cheeks slightly pink.  
"I don't think it's polite to watch you eat so I'll be in my room."  
"No. Stay."

She couldn't describe the strange feeling that she was feeling. Part of her wanted to chase him away, so she could be left to eat in peace and then wallow in her own self pity; the other part wanted him to stay. To see his soft smile and hear his sincere voice.

She quickly finished up and took a sip of her drink.

"Thanks Apollo. You're a really good cook."  
"Thanks Ema and it's no problem, really."  
"Y-yeah…" She suddenly seemed to be at a loss for words. "Hey I know it's rude and all but...you used to be a masseuse right?"  
"Why? Do you want a massage?"  
"Can I…?"  
"As long as you feel comfortable with me touching you like that."  
"Um…I think so. Do I have to get undressed?"  
"Not completely undressed…"  
"Ok, give me a couple of minutes and I'll be in my room."

Normally she wouldn't be at all comfortable with a guy touching her, yet she was perfectly comfortable with Apollo. As he worked the tension from her body she and he began to engage in a conversation. She explained about Klavier and the restaurant.  
"I can talk to them ya know." Apollo rubbed her shoulders, pressing down slightly.

"Hm…?"  
"Trucy and Pearl I mean."  
"Can you make them stop?"  
"I'm not sure about that but I can get them to tell me why they're so determined to get you and Klavier together."  
"You'd do that for me?" She purred in delight as he worked her neck, loosening all the knots and releasing the months of stress in her body.

"If it makes them stop and make you feel better." Apollo grabbed a bottle of lotion from the cabinet. "I'm sorry this will be cold." Her skin tingled as the cold fluid touched her skin. He rubbed it in gently and climbed from the edge of her bed.

"My god, I feel so much better. Thank you Apollo."  
"No problem." Apollo smiled, rubbing his palms together to get rid of the excess fluid.

"I feel better now. Maybe tonight wasn't so bad."

"If you say so." Apollo chuckled.

"What's funny?"  
"Nothing."  
"Well, I'm gonna get changed and go watch some TV or something." She kissed his cheek. "Thanks so much sweetie."

-x-x-

"I know, I know. I'm just being lazy." Apollo spoke into the phone. "I can't be bothered to go over the road to your office."  
"Polly you're gonna get fat, you need to move more." Trucy giggled.

"I eat healthy balanced diet." Apollo retaliated. "Look, I want to invite you and Pearl to bowling. Just us."  
"I guess so, what time?"  
"Five fifty tonight, straight after work."  
"Ok!" She chirped.

-x-x-

Trucy and Pearl were cheating when it came to the other's go at bowling. Trucy had managed to get Pearl to throw the ball backwards, which Apollo just managed to avoid. Pearl had got Trucy to throw the ball down the wrong lane. Apollo went to order drinks between the two games they were going to play. He also got the two some food.

As Trucy shovelled food into her mouth and Pearl curiously nibbled onion rings Apollo took it as the perfect opportunity to ask Pearl about her obsession with Klavier.

"Pearl, why do you want to get Klavier and Ema together so much?"  
"Well…I think they'd be good together and I think it would make Klavier happy."  
"You're so innocent." Apollo smiled.

"Huh?"  
"Ema doesn't like Klavier like that. He forced her into kissing him that day."

They went back to playing bowling. Apollo bowled first, scoring a strike and as he turned around to go back to his seat he heard Trucy and Pearl snickering.

"Is something wrong?" Apollo seemed cautious.

"Polly…I think you're jealous."  
"Jealous of what?"  
"Of Ema and Klavier." Pearl explained. "Because they might be getting together and you're not!"  
"Excuse me…!? No you've got it all wrong!"  
"Oh well, I know someone to get him together with." Trucy giggled. "Two actually."  
"No girls! No! nononononono!"

That was the wrong thing to say. Now poor Polly and Ema was going to suffer…


	5. Apollo's nightmare

"So how'd it go?" Lana and Ema asked in unison.

"Don't ask." Apollo sighed. The doorbell rang. "No! Lana don't answer it!" He ran after her.

"What's wrong?"  
" Ok, ok, answer it, if it's a woman; tell her I'm not home or something." He was speaking quickly.

"If you say so."  
"I've got to go hide!" He ran straight up the stairs and hid around the corner.

"Hiya!" The woman leapt around the corner of the door, scaring Lana.

"Oh my god!..." Lana took a second to compose herself. "Can I help you?"  
"Yeah, I'm looking for Apollo."  
"I'm sorry he's not in at the moment." Lana lied. Apollo, sat on the landing reacted.

"Do you know where he's gone?"  
"No."  
"When he'll be back?"  
"No."  
"Who's he with?"  
"No idea. Listen, I'm his landlord, not babysitter." Lana sighed. "He's twenty two, not twelve."  
"Oh um…sorry." She pouted. "Uh…tell him to call me?"  
"Uh-huh…and who are you?"  
"Miss Lisa McCloud." Clearly, she was from Irish descent. "Tell him I called."

As soon as she got a considerable way from the house Lana screamed:  
"Apollo! Get your ass down here!"

"Geez Lana, I was only round the corner." Apollo sulked as he was dragged by the collar to the living room. "Who's Lisa McCloud?"  
"I'm gonna kill Trucy when I see her." He cursed under his breath. "She's…Trucy's history teacher."  
"I didn't know you went for teachers Apollo." Ema seemed surprised.  
"I like classy business types or just classy girls." He replied.

"No offense, but I don't think she ticked either of those boxes." Lana commented.  
"True."

Another knock at the door came.  
"Oh for crying out-! I thought Trucy was kidding!" Apollo whined.  
"I'll answer this time." Ema stood up. "Hello?" This woman did look classy and sophisticated at least.

"I'm looking for Justice. Apollo." She had an icy, bitterness to her voice Ema didn't like.

"He's not home." She replied coldly. _No way is she stealing my masseuse! ...wait…what? _Ema's head was having its own personal debate.

"Where is he?"  
"I don't know."

"When will he be back?"  
"How the hell would I know!? Jesus woman, who do you think I am, psychic Sue?" Ema didn't like how the other woman's voice grew more icy every time she spoke.

"It was a simple question." She had gone from icy to frozen.

"The guy's twenty two! He doesn't need to tell anyone where he's going and when he gets back!" The woman's face turned sour before she spoke again.

"Tell him Laura called." She then left.

"That sounded like Miss Ice Queen…" Apollo sighed. "Uh…Laura Heart? Something like that?"  
"I think so." Ema was livid. "She looks classy. Her attitude stinks."  
"Who's she Apollo?" Lana asked inquisitively.

"The principal of Trucy's school." Apollo squeaked.

"My, you do have the hots for teachers." Lana smirked.

"Hey! It's the other way around! They've got the hots for lawyers!" Apollo argued. "I've only ever met them once!"  
"Really? How?"

"Trucy was having…trouble in history class once. As was Pearl. Mr Wright was busy so he sent me instead." Apollo began.

"I'm assuming this is Miss McCloud we're on about."  
"I went there alone, while Trucy was in her little volleyball or whatever it is club and Pearl was in her little art class thing. Anyway, I took a seat and suddenly she broke down right before my eyes."  
"Really!? Gosh…" Ema couldn't believe it.

"Anyway, I tried to explain the two girls' views on the…situation…they had and she seemed to get more upset. Then she got a phone call from a lawyer, her husband was filing a divorce all because she fancied the lawyer. Anyway…she suddenly became really flirty with me…" He shivered. "…I rejected her and since then she started pining for me, trying to trick the girls into giving her my phone number, business cards…the works. I stayed away from the school since. Well…except for once."  
"Before you carry on…what was this 'situation'?"

"Trucy and Pearl fancied these two new boys, twin brothers."  
"Trucy described them as totally hot, Pearl as the most handsome boys she had seen except for one. I never found out who this 'one' was."

"The frosty cow? How'd you meet her?" Ema demanded.

"Trucy and Pearl were caught in a little squabble with the cheerleading captain over these two boys. It broke out into a fight which luckily the two girls won." Apollo began. "Mr Wright was too lazy to get his ass of the couch to go so I did. I had to see the principal. Miss Laura Heart. I could see why she wasn't well liked; her snotty attitude and domineering tone put me off and intimidated me. Then she started doing the same things as Lisa. Ugh…it was frightening."

"So…what happened at bowling?" Ema asked curiously.

"Basically, Pearl said 'you and Klavier belong together and it will make him happy.' Then I said you didn't like him like that."  
"Then what?" Lana's eyes were shining with a curiosity as great as her sister's.

"Then they thought I was jealous and said they had two people in mind to set me up with."  
"Well, that was a mega failure then eh?" Ema snickered before smiling warmly and shaking Apollo's shoulder. "Welcome to my suffering." She then left the room.

"Say Apollo, what happened after I left last night?" Lana seemed to settle.

"What do you mean?"  
"Well, when I left, Ema was as miserable as sin, if you'll excuse the expression, when I returned, she was sleeping peacefully." Lana paused for a moment. "What did you do to her to calm her down?"  
"I made her food and she asked me for a massage." Apollo replied honestly.

-x-x-

Over the course of the next week things became worst for Apollo and Ema.

Ema had acquired a 'stalker' who looked and acted, oddly enough like Klavier Gavin. She found gifts all the time, he'd even robbed her car keys and filled the car with flowers. He didn't however, stop his flirtatious and frankly embarrassing sexual remarks to her.

Apollo received letters, strange deliveries and of course the two bizarre teachers following him everywhere. He'd even offered to go on a date with one of them to leave him alone…

Ema stormed into Apollo's office, threw herself down on the chair in front of him, put her arms on his glass desk and slammed her head down onto them. She was sobbing.

"Hey Ema…there's no need to cry…" He patted her head gently.

"Yes there is!" She sobbed. "At least when your boss makes a sexual comment to you in public! In plain English!"  
"Oh my god…what did he say?" Apollo tried to pull her face up to look at him.

"'fancy like going in the bathroom for a quicky? I can show you what you're missing'!"  
"That perverted-!" He managed to stop himself.

"I'm not going back! Not until this all stops!" All the tension Apollo had rid her of the week before had now returned.  
"I came up with an idea. Let me make you a coffee or something first..."

"Can we go to a Starbucks or something? I could do with a sugar overload."  
"Sure."

-x-x-

Ema walked close to Apollo, for her protection it seemed, the whole way there. _Maybe if people see me close to Apollo they might think he dates me and then Klavier would leave me…Say, I never noticed Apollo had such a cute…_ She squeaked, why was she checking Apollo out?  
"Something wrong Ema?" He asked sincerely, she could bet a bag of snackoos she was blushing right now.  
"Uh…n-no it's nothing."  
"Are you sure, you look pretty flustered." She felt herself get even redder. "You've got even redder. That's pretty cute." He chuckled before realising what he'd just said.

He'd ordered the drinks, heck was Ema wanting a severe sugar overload, in her cup was a caramel coffee, as if that wasn't bad enough, she had added four packets of sugar and was eating a chocolate muffin (or at least half of one Apollo had offered her).  
"So what's your idea?" She brushed all the crumbs from her lab coat.

"What if we can fix everyone else up?"  
"With other people?"  
"Duh. I'm talking setting Trucy up with someone and Pearl too. Then hooking Klavier up with a girl he would think is hotter than you."  
"That was a real confidence boost. Thank you Apollo." She said sarcastically.

"What?...oh I uh…"  
"Well there's got to be someone other than me he finds attractive?"  
"Then we offload my stalkers." Apollo finished.

"That sounds like a lot of work for just us two." Ema commented.

"Don't worry, we'll get Lana to help. Oh and I think I know another person. I think she's some kind of relation to Pearl, she sometimes rings my office by mistake." Apollo smiled. "So…what do you think?"  
"If it makes my life easier."  
"Alright." Apollo seemed happy now. "By the way Ema…you have chocolate on your face."  
"Ew! Get it off." Apollo did as he was told. As he got closer Ema flushed again.


	6. Miss Fey

**The final one-shot has been put up so I'm back onto these stories!**

**The long awaited chapter!!!**

He dialled the number on the phone stand at his office. While still on the stand it was on loudspeaker.  
"Are you sure this is going to work Apollo?" Ema squeaked as it was still ringing.

"I don't see why not. It-"

"Kurain school of Channelling. Can I help you?"  
"Ah yes. I'd like to speak to Maya."  
"Mystic Maya. Of course. Can I ask a name?"  
"Yes, it's Apollo Justice. Tell her it's Phoenix Wright's student." There was an echo of footsteps on the hardwood floor which gradually got quieter as the person got further away.

"Maya…Phoenix used to talk about her a lot when I first met him." Ema commented. "How do you know her?"  
"She rang my office by mistake once when she was trying to call Pearl. Then she used to ring me and talk to me about once a week."

"This is Mystic Maya speaking."  
"Maya, it's Apollo Justice, I used to live with Mr Wright and your cousin Pearl."  
"Oh of course! Mr Justice how are you!" Ema couldn't help but feel a bit envious of the way the girl spoke to Apollo.  
"I'm not too good. Your cousin and Trucy Wright are causing trouble for me and a friend of mine."  
"Friend?"  
"Hiya." Ema squeaked out.

"Oh hi, who are you?"  
"My name's Ema Skye."  
"Oh! I know about you. Nick told me about you when I went back to him!"  
"Yeah…"  
"So what kind of trouble is Pearly causing?" Maya asked curiously.

"Um…she's playing matchmaker and it's really stressing me and my friends to the point where we don't want to work anymore."

"I see…maybe I should come to the city to sort it all out." There was a pause. "Is there somewhere I can stay?"  
"Well, there's no room in our house. Unless Apollo wants to sleep on the couch." Ema commented.  
"I don't mind."  
"Then in that case, we will talk to Lana and get back to you on that." Ema spoke into the phone.  
"Thank you Miss Skye." Maya giggled.

"You're welcome Miss Fey."

"Mr Justice. Please look in to where I can stay and I promise I can help you and your lady friend."  
"Of course Miss Fey. Thanks for your help."  
"Mr Justice, Miss Skye, I look forward to seeing you soon."

-x-x-

"There's no room Ema." Lana said honestly.  
"I'll sleep on the couch." Apollo suggested.

"Ok so this girl goes into your room…I suppose we can take her in for a week or so."  
"Thank you Lana. She's probably the only one who can get Pearl to listen."  
"This is the Maya girl then I assume?"  
"Yes." Apollo nodded.

"Ok ring her up." She looked to Ema.  
"I don't have the number."  
"Oh ok, then go on Apollo."

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you. I'll have to catch the train down, it's the only way of transport from my village." Maya squealed. "Ok so when do you want me to come down?"  
"As soon as you can!" Ema screamed.

"Um…tomorrow afternoon?"  
"Lana!" Ema screamed into the hall. "She wants to come down tomorrow afternoon! Is that ok!?"

"Yes!" Was screamed back equally as loud.

"Ok that's fine Miss Fey. Call us before you leave and we'll be waiting at the train station on the other side."

"Thank you Mr Justice. I'll see you tomorrow."

-x-x-

Apollo waited patiently with Ema (who was still refusing to go back to work) for Maya to get off the train. He knew she had long black hair and her outfit looked a little like a hippie. As she stepped off, she took a deep breath as if she was remembering what city air tasted like. She didn't know who she was looking for and Apollo and Ema didn't spot her until the crowds began to thin out.

"You must be Maya Fey." The woman in front of them had long brown hair. She wore a purple outfit (identical to what she had worn when she knew Phoenix) and overall she looked quite mature. As soon as she spoke, Apollo knew she was going to be very sheltered like her cousin.

"Yep! Wow it feels good to be back! Shame I'm not friends with Him anymore…" She sighed.

"Him?" Ema seemed confused.

"Nick."

"Apollo…?" She didn't know anyone called Nick.

"Phoenix" Apollo clarified for her. "Anyway, I'm Apollo."  
"I was expecting someone taller. Cool hair by the way."  
"Thank you."  
"I'm Ema."  
"Oh! Are you some kind of scientist!?"  
"No I'm a detective…"

"Then why do you-?"  
"I want to be a scientist." Ema quickly explained.

"Oh well then it that case, my name's Maya fey and I'm a spirit medium."

"A spirit medium? Those guys who talk to dead people!?" Ema seemed to edge closer to Apollo.

"Yeah. I've seen videos of her do it too." Apollo smiled. "Don't worry I'm sure she won't channel anyone while she's with us."  
"Of course not!" Ema looked at her clothes and the small suitcase she was wheeling.

"Anyway, it's almost lunch. How about we go to dinner and chat?"

-x-x-

Ema and Apollo had never seen anyone devour a mega sized cheeseburger that fast before.  
"Pearly got into trouble…? What for?"  
"Her and Trucy fancied some boys in their school." Apollo replied. "Anyway I should clue you in…"

-x-x-

"Ok so Klavier Gavin is your boss." She pointed to Ema. "And Pearly and Trucy want to get you to go out with him…"  
"Yeah."  
"They upset you really bad and Apollo tried to make them stop but then they thought he was jealous and now they're trying to hook him up with _two _people."

"Yeah."

"I'll help."

"Sweet thank you so much Miss Fey."  
"Not at all."  
"Ok, I thought of step one, first of all I know which of my stalkers Klavier is going to find more attractive."  
"Which is…?"  
"McCloud." Apollo replied. "So we've got to trick them into going on a date with each other and falling in love."

"How exactly do we do that?"  
"Ema, I'm going to need to ask a favour of you and Maya you'll be a key player too."  
"We're listening."

-x-x-

As they went back to Apollo's office, Apollo explained his plan to Ema. She was not impressed.

"No way! Na-ah! Nope!"

"Ema please…" He whined. "Alright, if I give you another massage, will you do it?"  
"No. Make it two."  
"Alright..." He sighed in defeat.

"Shake on it." Ema shook his hand. "Ok!"

"Well, we need to book a table in a restaurant first. We need somewhere posh and fancy – not too posh and fancy 'cause I'm gonna be paying for the meal."  
"I know just the place." Ema typed the name of a restaurant in Google.  
"That's perfect Ema, well done." Maya cheered. Apollo took the phone from the stand and ordered a table in a corner and noted the number. He booked the name under Skye/Justice for this to work.  
"Oh yes, I'd like to pre-pay as well."  
"Of course sir."  
"Alright um…let's say a balance of 150 dollars and my details are…" Apollo gave the cashier the details.

"Thank you sir. So that's table 17 under the name of Skye or Justice and there is a prepaid balance of 150 dollars. This is for the day after tomorrow at 8 p.m."  
"That's correct. Thank you." Apollo put the phone down. "Well, Maya, that means you'll be helping out the day after tomorrow."  
"Yes sir!"

Now they needed to do the second part…


	7. Part one of the plan

"Ok, remember the plan?"  
"You bet." Ema ruffled Apollo's hair.  
"Alright, call me at the office when you've done it."  
"Ok!"

It was ten in the morning by the time Ema found Klavier.

"Klavier!" She burst through the door, her voice laced in false happiness. "I came to say sorry baby." She smiled.  
"Who are you and what did you do with Fraulien detectiv?"  
"What are you on about?" For a moment, her personality reverted back to what it was previously. "I mean, listen I'm sorry. I want to make it up to you, how about dinner?"  
"When?" He seemed impressed.

"Tomorrow night at eight." She smiled. "I've already booked the table, the restaurant and paid."  
"What's the restaurant called?" She whispered the name of the restaurant in his ear.

"Done." She giggled down the phone. "He's going to say Skye."  
"Awesome. Well done Ema." Apollo congratulated.

-x-x-

"Hi Lisa." Apollo was waiting for Trucy's history class to end.  
"Apollo!" She declared.

"Oh Pearl, someone's here to see you."  
"Pearly!" Maya called.

Maya had her own personal plan, one she and Apollo had discussed. She was to try and hook Trucy and Pearl up with the two boys they fancied. Being the most childish and friendly with Trucy and Pearl out of her, Ema and Apollo meant she was the more ideal candidate.

"I'll do my best." She mouthed to Apollo. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Lisa, please sit down." He forced her away from him, she sat at her desk, he leaned against one of the kids' desks. "Listen. I think it's about time you and I caught up. So how'd you like to go to dinner?"  
"You mean on a date?" She lunged towards Apollo.

"Uh…no, no." He managed to stop her. "Just as friends."  
"Oh…ok." _Ouch, I think I hit a nerve there…_ "When? Where?"  
"It's tomorrow night at eight, table 17 reserved under the name Justice."  
"What restaurant?" He whispered the name in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

-x-x-

"Phase two is done." Ema clicked her wine glass against Apollo's. Normally, during the week she never drank alcohol but the fact she had been friendly and flirty with…fop was a killer. "You're lucky you're cute ya know, I'd tear your head off if you were anyone else asking me to be friendly with _that._"

"So you think he's cute huh?" Maya commented slyly as she continued eating.

"Huh, oh no, no, not like that." Ema blushed.

"I think you do!!" She giggled.

"No I don't!"  
"Girls, girls. Talk about your crushes when I'm not here." Apollo whined. "Although I'm flattered you think I'm cute Ema."  
"I didn't mean it like th- oh what's the use…" She sighed in defeat.

-x-x-

Phase three was the final little bit of fun. A bar was attached to the left hand side of the entrance, Apollo and Ema were there alone that night, Maya was going to visit the park with her cousin Pearl and Trucy. The pair in the bar had chosen the small booth right near the entrance to the bar but was concealed by wooden panelling, so they could hear when Klavier and Lisa arrived. Klavier was the one to arrive first, stating Skye as his reservation name. Lisa, being just as loud and obnoxious came in soon after.

Ema shifted uncomfortably in the black blouse and skirt she wore. They had asked a waitress for a pinafore (pinny) to tie around her waist and Ema had redone her hair and make-up so nobody could tell it was in fact Ema Skye.  
"Excuse me. I would like to buy a bottle of wine." Apollo called the young waitress, whose pinny Ema had borrowed to the table. "Medium white if you could." He winked.  
"What are you two up to?" She asked as she bought the long silver bucket filled with ice with the neck of the bottle sticking outwards slightly.

Apollo pulled his note from his pocket, taping it to the side of the bucket before watching as Ema lifted it and, after making sure she borrowed the young waitress' name tag, made her way into the main restaurant.

"Sir, your wine." She lifted the bucket onto the table. She had practiced her voice to make it more different to her normal voice. The pair were behind menus.

"Wine, ah Fraulien what a nice girl."  
"Oh! Polly you're too sweet!" They both realised in that instant that it wasn't Apollo or Ema sat opposite the other person.  
"Who are you!?" By the time they had spoke out, Ema had disappeared back to the bar.

Klavier, after being a gentleman and introducing himself to his lady guest pulled the note from its shiny metal restraint:

_Hey Klavier, Hey Lisa. Time to introduce yourself! Klavier, this is Lisa McCloud, Lisa, this is Klavier Gavin. Hope you enjoy the dinner which I and Ema planned for you. Even if you hate each other it will still be a free meal and bottle of wine XD I doubt that will happen though. You two seem like a match made in heaven. Apollo x_

"Justice!" He grumbled.

-x-x-

While Ema was still gone, Apollo ordered two glasses of red wine for himself and Ema. When she had returned and given her stuff back to the waitress, she almost cried at the thought Apollo cared so much to buy her wine.

"Wow…" She took a seat in front of him.

This may have seemed to be a simple gesture of kindness from Apollo, yet this wasn't something Ema was used to. Most men treated her poorly, considering her to be a worthless piece of trash only good to clean the house and make babies. She paid for all her men's stuff and she felt degraded because of this.

"Well, let's hope this works out right?" Apollo held his glass up. "You did great."

"Thank you." Ema took her own glass into her hands and clinked it with his.

-x-x-

"Evening Apollo, Ema. How did it go?" Lana asked curiously, lowering her mug to the coffee table.  
"Hiya!" Maya cheered.

"Great, I think they fell for each other." Ema smiled. "Man I'm beat though. I'm gonna grab a shower." She left upstairs.  
"I'm just gonna read a book or something."  
"Oh no you're not. Apollo sit." Lana stopped him from getting out the door. Cautiously, he moved to the small beanbag and chose to sit on that of all things. "Any reason why you're sat on the beanbag?"  
"I don't question you." Apollo commented.

"Indeed. Now tell me, little attorney, is it true my sister called you cute…?" He yelped before whispering what had happened.

During the time at the park, Maya had spoken to the girls about how to ask the twin boys they fancied out. Trucy didn't take in the information too well yet Pearl absorbed every word that passed her sister's lips. Maya wished the girls a good evening and told the girls to ask those boys out as soon as possible. They agreed on one condition – that Maya began talking to Phoenix – something she was not willing to do.

-x-x-

"Why do you hate Phoenix so much?" It was late on a Saturday evening, and like three kids at a slumber party, Ema, Apollo and Maya were chatting away like little gossips. Ema wore a pair of pink pyjamas with a little puppy printed on the shirt, the thin straps keeping her shirt up often dropped below her shoulder. She was sat cross legged on the bed, hugging a pillow into her chest.

"It's just…" Maya sighed heavily, she didn't want to tell the story. In contrast to her acolyte clothing she wore during the day she wore a pair of purple button up pyjamas and a pair of matching slippers, she was on Ema's beanbag in the middle of the floor. Ema had discarded her slippers near to her.

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Apollo stopped staring at Ema for long enough to actually take note that Maya had said something. He was wearing a plain red t-shirt and jogging bottoms.

"Well…Nick lied to me. He lied to me for a long time." She played with a strand of her long black hair.

"Phoenix lied? What about?"  
"He's a good liar when he has to be…I arranged to come down many years ago…about the time he was dis...whatever it is."  
"Disbarred?" Apollo suggested.

"Yes, that. Every time I planned to come down he would make up some excuse at the last minute. Like 'oh I've got a trial that day' or 'oh, Edgeworth is coming to visit, I'm sorry'…"  
"Edgeworth…I used to fancy him." Ema commented.

"You used to fancy mister Edgeworth!?" Apollo and Maya screeched.

"Keep it down!" Ema scolded. "I did, I just fancy someone better than him now."  
"Anyway, I got bored of his excuses and decided to come into the city unannounced on a day trip."

"What happened?" Ema's eyes lit up.

"I saw him with that little girl, Trucy. I saw him in those horrid clothes he wears. I saw the papers." She looked so upset. "I ran up to him, sobbing, begging him to tell me what had happened, when he refused I vowed I would never speak to him again."  
"But surely you have access to media of some kind? You should have known about Mr Wright."  
"No Ema. My village is very sheltered, we reduce contact with the outside world as much as possible, so we try to avoid visitors that aren't known and information sources like the news and newspapers."  
"You still had TV?"  
"Of course."

Maya's tale was a sad one, yet if she was to get the girls together she would have to put the past behind her…


	8. You missed two

"It's ok to feel nervous about this Maya." Ema assured.

"I'm not nervous Ema, I'm just…I don't really know…" She sighed. "I don't want to go in there and talk to him."  
"Maya, do it please. If not for yourself, do it for us. Me and Apollo can't cope with the way Pearl and Trucy treat us, all they need you to do is talk to Phoenix."  
"I…I guess…" Maya reached into her pocket and pulled out two photos, the first was of her and the young Phoenix, the one Ema remembered from her teenage years, the second was of Maya, an older version of Maya in the photo with another man.

"Who's he?" Ema asked.

"My boyfriend…or rather…" She began to cry. "My ex…"  
"Your ex?"

"He's from our village, he still dates me but he hits me when I do something wrong and I want to leave him. He yells at me all the time saying I'm too much of a good girl…"  
"So why don't you just leave him?" Ema seemed curious.

"I don't know how to…"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm scared he'll hurt me."  
"Aww, Maya. I've been in abusive relationships before, I know it's hard to cope with. I know you think you're the one who's doing wrong, you just have to be confident and believe you deserve better. Then you just turn your back on him and leave. Be strong." Ema smiled. "I've never been in a relationship worth keeping, guys treat me like crap to be honest. I've had lots of experience dumping guys!"

"Oh Ema…I had no idea. I thought men like Apollo…kind men were the guys attracted to you."  
"Some men are attracted for different reasons. I'm not a toy to my best friend so it's different. I don't roll on my back – if you get what I mean – for many blokes either."  
"Roll on your back?" Ema wasn't surprised. She leaned against Maya's ear and whispered the three letter word in her ear.

"What's that?" She asked innocently.

"You're kidding! I didn't realise you were _that _sheltered. Ever done the 'birds and the bees?'"

"Huh?"  
"You know…with the silly little sock puppets when you're a kid…when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much they…"  
"Oh!" She suddenly clicked on to what Ema was saying. "In Kurain, we do not call it the name you told me. We call it 'love making', I've never done it though…"

-x-x-

Maya, filled with the knowledge that she needed to be confident when she confronted her soon to be ex took a deep breath and stepped out the car. She cast her mind back to the case on hand, to talk to Phoenix.

"Nick." She said with no emotion as she sat in front of him.

"Maya! I'm so happy to see you! How about a hug?" He stood there with his arms open in invitation, when she refused he sighed dejectedly and took his seat. "Maya, what's wrong?"  
"Have you forgotten why I fell out with you in the first place!?"

"Um…maybe it was…no…or was it?...no. No I'm sorry Maya, I think I might have."  
"You lied to me Nick!" She cried out. "You lied to me for so long!"  
"About?"  
"About the badge, being taken away. You lied!"

"Maya! You have to understand! I couldn't just tell you! I didn't know how you'd react!"

"So…you lied. You told me so many lies instead of trying to explain yourself to me!? I was so in love with you. You broke my heart!" She screamed. "I had to come down here and see the truth for myself!"  
"I never asked you to come down!" Phoenix screamed, unable to control himself in that moment.

Apollo's office was next door to the Wright's home, with a second door leading into the room where Phoenix was. Ema was beside Apollo in his office.

"She thinks you fancy me and I fancy you." She chuckled.

"Haha, Maya…" He smiled. If they were quiet, they could here the conversation next door.

-x-x-

An hour and a half passed, eventually, the shouting had died out and been replaced with normal chatting, reminiscing on the past. Apollo opened the door silently, peering in as the girl hugged close to the rather scruffy lawyer.

"Hey Ema." He whispered, she moved from her coffee cup to Apollo. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, she found it was quite warm in his grip.

"Phoenix." Maya spoke up.

"Yes Maya?"  
"Have a shower, get yourself back to normal. Please…" She mumbled in his grip.

"I'll see what I can do." He chuckled softly in her ear.

"Yes." Ema whispered, throwing her head back, forgetting Apollo was behind her. "Eep." Apollo covered her mouth.

"Shush, shush, you'll get us caught Ema." He smiled, pulling her back into the room with him.

-x-x-

"Herr Forehead. You and Fraulien Detectiv here were very cruel to me."  
"Hm…were we?" Ema was in work that afternoon, Apollo had joined her.

"Ja."  
"Oh well…tell me, how did you like my friend?" Apollo smiled.

"She was nice." He smiled. "Very sexy." Ema had to hold back a loud laugh fit.

"Well, I'll give you her number if you want." Apollo took his cellphone out and tapped the screen.

"Ja please Herr Forehead."  
"Ok…" He wrote the number down and handed it to Klavier. He watched as Klavier left. "Our plan's going well, wouldn't you say?"

Maya appeared with Phoenix, she whispered something in Ema's ear and Ema giggled.  
"I told you." She smiled. "You did it by phone though?"  
"Yeah."  
"But aren't you worried that he might…ya know…hurt you when you go back?"  
"I won't go back alone."

"What are you on about?" Apollo tilted his head.

"Oh Maya's ex boyfriend."  
"Oh ok." Apollo smiled. "Well, what about Trucy and Pearl?"  
"That'll sort itself out." Maya giggled.

-x-x-

Maya and Phoenix were an added bonus, planning to head to a posh restaurant for a meal, Trucy and Pearl were going to double date to a nearby cheesecake factory on a Saturday and Klavier and Lisa were planning on going to a concert together.

"We managed to get everyone hooked up." Ema smiled happily. "Man, I'm beat."

"Hm…where's Maya?" Lana asked as she placed plates in front of the pair when they came home.

"At Phoenix's." Ema replied, stuffing her face full of mashed potato as she did.

"They're friends now?"  
"Yup."

"Good." Lana smiled.

"By the way you two, you do realise you missed two people when you were hooking people up?" Jake and Lana turned to them as they finished their food.

"Who are?" Ema asked.

"You can't work it out?" Lana chuckled.

"…us…it's us two!" Apollo was quick to work it out.

"Yep." Lana chuckled. "Oh well, I'll see you two later, me and Jake will be off. I'll take my keys in case." She winked.

The two people remaining, the detective and the attorney waited in silence for a while, enjoying a small glass of wine.

"Ema?"  
"Hm?" He watched as she swirled the pink liquid in the glass.

"Fancy like…uh…going to the movies or something?"  
"As a date?" She asked curiously, making the shy boy even more nervous.

"Well, yeah…if you want it to be…I mean it's…"  
"Do I get to pick the movie?" She smiled.

"Uh…Sure."  
"Then it's a date." She smiled, kissing his forehead as she stood. "You're kinda cute when you're nervous."

-x-x-

The following morning, as the pair woke, still fully clothed in each other's arms they growled. Both their phones were buzzing at exactly the same time. Both groaned as they separated to answer the obnoxious pieces of technology. The pair had been sent identical texts.

'_Had an awesome time with Lisa. She rocks. Danke, Klavier x'_

'_Hey! Thanks for setting me up with Klavier. He is sooo cool. Thank you loads! Tell Polly I'll leave him alone now xx Lisa'_

'_Hiya!! I can't believe you set us up :( I'll dare you! Just playing XD my new boyfriend is so funny and cute :) I wonder what daddy will say…love you loads! Trucy x'_

'_Hey it's Maya! I'm still kinda new to this…anyway! Me and Nick are great together! Thanks for letting me stay with you guys and helping me sort stuff out. Lots of kisses'_

'_Hey it's Phoenix. You two are very very sly. Still nice to be back with Maya! Phoenix.'_

Ema had one extra text than Apollo, one from Pearl:

'_I've never used a cellphone before… I wanted to say sorry to you Ema. Mystic Maya told me you set me up. Trucy loves her boyfriend and I love mine. He's really smart! Mystic Maya told me I should say sorry and that you already might have a special someone…Apollo. Is that true? Pearl xx'_

Ema rolled back into Apollo's arms.

"I'm glad her plan had the opposite effect…" She broke for a kiss. "It made me realise how much I fancy you."  
"I love you too Ema." He whispered, inhaling her scent from her hair.

"Wanna go back to sleep?" She whispered.

"Um-hm." She wiggled in his arms until she was comfortable before both drifted into a deep sleep.

"Hey Jake." Lana whispered. "Come check this out." Through the tiniest opening in Apollo's door, Lana and Jake watched the couple sleep. "Opposites attract I see" She chuckled softly before closing the door.


End file.
